


Scotty Doesn't Know

by MissYuki1990



Series: Sterek [5]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Beta!Scott, M/M, PWP, alpha!Derek, explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title says it all!!<br/>Derek and Stiles are together and Scotty doesn't know about it. The question isn't IF he will ever find out, but HOW!<br/>Enjoy!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotty Doesn't Know

**cut**

**I don't own the characters of Teen Wolf.**

**The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'Scotty Doesn't Know' by Lustra. I claim no rights to it.**

**cut**

"Yo, Stiles!" Scott shouted over to his best friend and Stiles stopped in his tracks turning around quickly, making Scott wonder for the millionth time how the hyperactive teen didn't get a whiplash.

"Scotty; how can I help you?!" Stiles said with a huge grin. Scott frowned at him.

"What's wrong with you, man?" he asked as they made their way out of the school.

"Nothing!" Stiles said quickly and his heart skipped a beat making Scott frown a bit more. "Was there something you wanted?"

Almost immediately Scott's expression brightened. "Yeah; Allison and I want to go to town for ice-cream and we were wondering if you wanted to go with us.”

Stiles winced and buried his hands in his pockets. "Sorry, man. I can't,“ he said and Scott's face fell. "Maybe some other time?" Scott's eyes grew bigger and Stiles almost whined. 'Not the puppy-dog look; he'll  _kill_  me!'

"Okay, but you gotta go shopping with us on Saturday,“ Scott said and Stiles winced.

"I promised dad I'd be home,” he said and Scott's face fell again. "How about Friday?!" Stiles hurried and Scott brightened almost immediately. "We could go bowling.”

Scott nodded and Stiles grinned at him. "Sure."

"Scott! Stiles!"! Allison ran over to them and threw herself at Scott. "You're going with us, Stiles?"

"He can't. We'll all go bowling together on Friday.”

Allison grinned at Stiles. "Great!" They came out of school and Scott and Allison frowned. "Stiles, where's your car?" she asked and Stiles tensed up.

"I decided to walk to school for a few days. My back's killing me from sitting around all the time,“ Stiles said and the two nodded.

"We'll see you tomorrow then!" Allison said and started pulling Scott towards her car. "See you, Stiles! Don't forget Friday!"

Stiles waved at them and then hurried down the parking lot. He saw them drive away and breathed a sigh of relief. He took a turn only to stop dead in his tracks when a black Camaro came to a screeching stop in front of him. The door snapped open and Derek looked at him over black, stylish sunglasses.

"Get in,” he said and Stiles grinned. He looked around and jumped in, barely managing to close the door before Derek pulled him into a scorching kiss.

Stiles grinned against Derek's lips and moaned when the werewolf gripped his thigh with bruising force.

"Did you shake them off?" Derek asked and Stiles grinned.

"You bet I did,“ Derek smirked at that and started the car.

"Good."

**cut**

_Scotty doesn't know that Fiona and me_   
_Do it in my van every Sunday._

**cut**

They reached Derek's apartment and Stiles found himself slammed against the door the moment they closed. "Damn it. Still human here!" he snapped but swallowed his words when Derek pushed one leg between Stiles' legs and rubbed his cock with his thigh. Stiles moaned and pulled Derek into a kiss as the werewolf hefted him up and ground against him in a mad, sloppy rhythm.

"Missed you,“ Derek hissed as he kissed down Stiles' neck, practically ripping Stiles' clothes apart.

"Good thing I have some clothes here,“ Stiles grumbled and arched against Derek when he bit into his nipple.

"Shut up,“ Derek growled and Stiles grinned.

"Make me.”

Derek only smirked.

**cut**

"Oh GOD!" Stiles groaned and threw his head back. Derek leaned over him and kissed him hard.

"I thought I told you to shut up,“ he growled and Stiles moaned when Derek hit his prostate.

"And  _I_  thought I told you to  _make me.”_

Derek’s lips stretched into a wolfy grin and he flipped Stiles over, entering his loosened, lubed up channel in one swift thrust. Stiles screamed and grabbed on the edge of the table. The wood creaked under them as Derek pounded into Stiles harshly.

"D'rek …"

"Damn it, Stiles,“ Derek hissed and leaned over Stiles to bite into his shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark but not pierce skin.

"Derek, what if-…"

"Hush,“ Derek hissed and reached under Stiles to start pumping his neglected member. Stiles cursed and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He climbed on his tiptoes as Derek's thrusts became faster and he started losing control.

"Derek - I c – I can't!" In that moment Stiles screamed his release and Derek growled as his already tight channel tightened even more around him. He managed barely a few more thrusts as he came, filling Stiles to the brim. He leaned over Stiles on his elbows, resting his forehead between Stiles' shoulder blades.

"You're a beast, you know?" Stiles gasped out and Derek snorted.

"I don't hear you complaining,“ he murmured and Stiles snickered only to moan when Derek moved.

"Read for round three?" he growled against Stiles' ear and Stiles grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**cut**

_She tells him she's in church, but she doesn't go._   
_Still she's on her knees and Scotty doesn't know._

**cut**

Stiles cursed and arched off of the bed when Derek growled around his cock. He moaned when Derek let go of his dick and crawled over him only to grind against him in a slow, torturing rhythm.

"What did you tell him?" he asked as he nibbled on Stiles' collar bone, enjoying the way Stiles' nails would dig into his arms every time he'd thrust against him.

"I – I told him I had to – had to go shopping,“ Stiles gasped out. "God, Derek! Hurry it up a bit!" Stiles snapped and Derek chuckled.

He grabbed Stiles' weeping dick into his hand and tugged, making the younger man groan and throw his head back, showing Derek the perfect column of his neck. Derek snickered and nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot just under Stiles' ear.

"Liar, liar,“ Derek hissed against Stiles ear only to find himself on his back with Stiles straddling him. Stiles grabbed his hair and kissed him hard. Derek growled and grabbed his hips, impaling him on his rock hard dick. Stiles screamed in pleasure, threw his head back and arched off of Derek. Three rounds later and Stiles still had the stamina to keep up with a werewolf.

Derek _loved_ that about him.

The werewolf sat up and latched his lips on one pebbled nipple. Stiles' eyes rolled back into his head, his lips were hanging open in a silent scream as he moved on top of Derek while the wolf placed kisses all over his chest and his fingers were leaving bruises on Stiles' soft, pale thighs.

"Cum for me,“ he growled and Stiles entangled his fingers in Derek's hair, holding him close to his chest.

"D'rek…"

"Cum for me, Stiles.”

The younger man came between them and Derek flipped them over. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist as the werewolf pounded into him. "Derek…"

"You're mine,“ Derek growled against Stiles' ear.

"Yours,“ Stiles gasped, holding onto Derek weakly. "Only yours.“

Derek's eyes glowed red and he growled lowly as he came. He pulled out of Stiles and rolled on his side as not to crush him. He pulled Stiles on his chest and they breathed together in silence. Derek closed his eyes and tightened his hold on the teen.

Stiles chuckled and nuzzled against Derek's chest making the older man open his eyes and look down at Stiles with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?" he grunted and Stiles shrugged.

He threw one leg over Derek’s, crossed his arms on Derek's chest, leaned his chin on them and looked up at him. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles to secure him in place after he pushed a pillow under his head to be able to look down at him.

"I just – I just can't  _believe_  Scott didn't figure it out already,“ he said and Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "I must  _reek_  of you.”

Derek snorted and moved forward to steal a small kiss from Stiles. "You're  _that good_  of a  _liar_ ,“ he said and Stiles slapped his chest. Everything stilled for a moment as Derek snapped his teeth at Stiles and the teen grinned.

"You little tease.” Derek growled and Stiles' cock twitched.

"Pot,“ he said and pointed at Derek before pointing at himself. "Kettle.”

Derek growled and rolled them over.

"I'll show you teasing."

"Derek!"

**cut**

"Fuck!" Stiles cursed when his phone rang. He was supposed to be home, doing some work for school, but he met Derek in town and one thing led to another.

"Don't answer it,“ Derek ordered. He had Stiles just where he wanted him; in  _his_  bed, on his knees, with that perfect little ass practically  _offered_  to him.

Stiles tapped around the bed for his cell phone and groaned. "It's Scott,“ he managed to stutter out just as Derek's tongue entered him and his arms almost failed him.

He  _felt_  Derek smirk.

"Answer him,“ Derek ordered and climbed over Stiles pushing two sleek fingers in him.

"You sly son of a – GOD!" Stiles gasped out as Derek's fingers found that sweet, sweet spot inside him almost as if the werewolf memorized where it was. The phone started ringing again and Stiles answered it.

"Yo, dude!" he said, trying to sound normal. He bit into his lips when Derek added a third finger and started palming his sack.

 _*Hey, Stiles! How's homework?*_  Stiles squeezed his eyes tightly shut as Derek grabbed his cock and snickered. 'Bastard!' Stiles thought while Derek grinned.

**cut**

_I can't believe he's so trusting_   
_While I'm right behind you thrusting._

**cut**

"Good! Good!" Stiles said only to bite into his pillow when Derek bit into his shoulder. "I – I'm almost done,“ he said, trying not to moan.

 _*Stiles? Are you okay? You sound a bit strange,*_  Scott said and Stiles whined under his breath when Derek started pumping his dick with his fingers pounding in an out of him fast and hard.

"I'm fine!" Stiles said. "Just – Just perfect!" he knew Derek was grinning, that sly bastard. He pulled his fingers out and slammed into Stiles making the younger man scream a curse through his teeth.

_*Stiles?! Stiles, what's wrong?!*_

"Nothing!" Stiles snapped and Derek quickened the pace with his nails digging into Stiles' hips. "Hit my toe!" Stiles said and Derek rolled his eyes.

**cut**

_Fiona's got him on the phone_   
_And she's trying not to moan._

**cut**

"Look, Scott. I'm gonna – I'm gonna call you later, okay?" Stiles pressed out through his teeth.

_*Stiles, I really don't…*_

"Damn it, Scott, I'll call you later!"

**cut**

_It's a three-way call and he knows nothing!_

**cut**

Stiles threw the phone into the closest wall as Derek's thrusts grew harder.

"Damn it, Derek!"

"Told you,“ Derek growled as he  _smelled_  Stiles' release nearing. "You're  _min.”_ “

**cut**

“Stiles! Door!" said teen ran down the stairs, trying not to wince. He opened the door only to trip on air when he found Scott standing there with his hands in his pockets and a raised eyebrow. A second later he wrinkled his nose and twitched.

"God, Stiles. Why do you reek of  _Derek_?" he asked and entered Stiles' house. Stiles had to try hard not to invent a new shade of red as he followed Scott into his room.

"He – He came over asking for some help with research. He went home 15 minutes ago,“ he said as they entered his room and Scott took a seat on Stiles' bed only to frown.

"Your whole room reeks of him,“ Scott muttered and Stiles cursed in his mind as he took a seat at his desk and turned his back on Scott to gather his wits.

"Told you. He was here 15 minutes ago,“ he grumbled, action as though he was opening a few pages on his laptop.

"Stiles, is everything okay?"

He turned quickly in his chair and looked at Scott wide-eyed. "Of course it is? Why do you ask?!" he said as he hurried around cleaning his room.

"Well for once, you're barely around anymore. And you're  _obviously_  nervous,“ Scott counted and Stiles stopped in the middle of his room with a pile of shirts in his arms.

"Nervous? I'm not nervous. Why do you say that?" he said and rushed into his bathroom to dump his things into a hamper. He turned on his heel only to flinch back with his arms flailing everywhere when he came face to face with Scott.

Scott raised an eyebrow at him and his nose twitched. " _God_ , you  _reek_ ,“ he said and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Look, if you came here to tell me how I  _reek_  of  _Derek_ -…"

"No. I came here to tell you that Allison and I are going away for the weekend. We're going camping."

"Good for you, dude!" Stiles said with a grin and took a seat on his bed barely managing to suppress a wince. Scott frowned and tilted his head to the side.

"Are you  _sure_  you're okay?" he asked.

" _Stiles! I need to go to the station! I'll stay for the night shift!"_

"Okay, dad!" Stiles shouted right at his dad, and shrugged at Scott in apology when the teen wolf winced. "Did you need something else? Advice? Research? Condoms?" Scott choked up at that and Stiles grinned.

"No. I'll see you later, okay?" Scott asked and moved towards the window. He stopped when Stiles cleared his throat and pointed at the door.

"You came through there,“ he said and Scott blushed a little.

"Right,“ he said. "See you tomorrow?" Stiles grinned at him.

"Course. I have some research to do. Do you mind showing yourself out?" Scott snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Sure. See you,“ he said and left.

The moment Stiles heard the front door open he felt a breeze behind him and two strong arms around his waist.

"He needs to be more aware of his surroundings,“ Derek muttered against Stiles neck. The teen turned quickly in his arms and pushed Derek towards the bed.

"Na-ah, Sourwolf,“ he grinned as Derek fell back on the bed. Stiles sunk on his knees in front of Derek and unbuttoned his trousers. "My turn,“ he growled in a sultry voice as he pulled Derek's pants down together with his boxers. Derek growled when Stiles swallowed him whole and leaned back on his left elbow while he entwined his right hand fingers in Stiles' hair.

"God, Stiles…”

**cut**

_It's so cool when you're on top!_

**cut**

A growl rumbled in Derek’s chest as he looked at Stiles. The teen was sitting on his slightly spread legs, with one arm between them, palm on the bed, while he licked Derek's cum off of his other hand. Derek's eyes glowed red as his eyes met Stiles' and the teen grinned at him around his fingers, his perfect, full lips glistening from Derek's cum.

"Tasty,“ Stiles rasped out and Derek snarled at him.

"Get over here!"

**cut**

"Derek?" Stiles murmured and Derek hummed. They were in Derek's loft, wrapped in each other's arms. The television was on down low, and they were enjoying their quiet time together more than watching  _'Casablanca'_.

"What is it?" Derek asked. Stiles was reclining his head on Derek's chest and the werewolf was playing with his hair with his free hand while his other hand was resting on his stomach, his fingers entwined with Stiles’.

"I think Scott will connect the dots pretty soon,“ he said and snorted. "If he already didn't.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you think that?" he asked and Stiles looked up at him with a dull gaze.

"Remember how you bit my shoulder last night?" he spoke dully and Derek gave him a matching dull look.

"Which one?" he said and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Prick,“ he grumbled and Derek snickered. "He saw it today in the locker room. He's not all that oblivious. He'll figure it out, especially once he remembers the comment he made about me ' _reeking of you again_ ' this morning,“ he said and rolled his eyes.

Derek hummed and shrugged his shoulders. "So what? We're together. He'd find out sooner or later,“ he said and Stiles smiled.

He sat up and straddled Derek's waist placing his hands on Derek's strong chest as he rubbed Derek's awakening cock with his ass. Derek growled and grabbed Stiles' hips to still him.

"What is it,  _old man_? Had enough already?" Stiles asked with a sly smirk and Derek bared his teeth. Stiles laughed and jumped off of Derek. The werewolf jumped after him and somehow they fell over the couch, ending up on the floor.

"I'll show you old,“ Derek growled and attacked Stiles' mouth with the vigor of a hungry wolf.

"Derek, I need to ta-OH MY GOD!"

The two looked at the doorway where Scott stood with his mouth wide open and Allison behind him trying not to laugh.

"Do you mind?" Derek drawled and Scott did a pretty good imitation of a fish while Allison broke out into laughter, bending over as she laughed her heart out.

"I – I – _Stiles_?!" Scott squeaked and Stiles grinned at him.

"Sorry, man. I'm a little busy right now,“ he said and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Let's go, Scott,“ Allison managed to press out between bursts of laughter. "See you later, Stiles!" she shouted as she pushed a protesting Scott out of Derek's apartment.

" _You_  need to learn to lock the door,“ Stiles drawled.

"And  _you_  need to pick saner friends,“ Derek said and latched onto Stiles' neck. "Now where was I?"

Stiles grinned. "Somewhere between showing me who's  _old,_ and sticking your  _dick_  up my ass,“

Derek grinned and Stiles moaned. "Well then, let's get to it."

**cut**

**This I also KINDA like, but not all that much, although it was fun to write.**


End file.
